


Prince of a Dying Kingdom

by Cookie_Ranger



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Ranger/pseuds/Cookie_Ranger
Summary: Roman won't come out of his room, and the other Sides are beginning to worry.Maybe seeking help from an unlikely source will provide some answers?





	Prince of a Dying Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you enjoy!  
> The first few chapters are a little slow going, but I promise that things will start to pick up as time goes on and we get deeper into the story plot.

The day started off normally, so normal, in fact, that nobody suspected anything to be out of the ordinary. Thomas called Patton, Virgil and Logan into his living room, and they took their usual places around the room. The only thing that was different was that Roman was absent, but they didn't pay much attention to that. Roman was often busy in his own room, and sometimes disappeared for days before reappearing with a new creative idea or newly finished project.  
"What seems to be the problem Thomas?" Logan asked, looking at Thomas with a raised eyebrow.  
Thomas sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.  
"I can't think," he said with a sigh. "Of anything."  
"What do you mean kiddo?" Patton asked, looking concerned.  
"I was trying to come up with an idea for a video, but I couldn't think of anything" Thomas said.  
"Then why have you summoned us?" Logan asked. "Surely this is more of a problem for Roman. Why don't you discuss this with him?"  
"That's just the thing," Thomas said. "I tried, but he won't sink in."  
"Maybe you just didn't go about it the right way," Patton said encouragingly. He turned to Roman's spot and called out, "Roman! Come up here kiddo! Show us that dashing face of yours!"  
There was no response, and Roman's spot remained empty.  
"Well that's weird," Virgil said. "Usually he'd jump at any chance to show off."  
"Yeah, I was hoping you guys would be able to tell me what's going on" Thomas said. "Cause honestly I can't think of a single idea right now."  
"Perhaps we should attempt to enter his room," Logan suggested. "Paying him a visit could potentially allow us to solve this problem."  
"Are you sure Logan?" Patton asked, looking nervous. "None of us have actually ever been to Roman's room. Could it be dangerous?"  
Virgil scoffed. "I highly doubt Princey's room could be that bad."  
"Okay then," Thomas said, looking excited. "Are we going to do this?"  
Patton gave a hopeful smile. "I guess we are kiddo."  
"Alright then," Virgil said. "Let's get this over with so I can go back to listening to my music."  
Everyone began to sink out, including Thomas, but just as they were halfway down, something stopped them. It was as if a barrier had been placed around Roman's room, stopping them from entering. They all bounced back up to Thomas's living room, looking confused and highly concerned.  
"What was that?" Thomas asked, looking at the Sides for answers.  
The three of them glanced at each other, waiting to see who would be the first to speak. As usual, it was Logan who broke the silence,  
"He...he blocked us out."  
"Blocked us out? What does that mean? Can he even do that?" Thomas cried, looking increasingly anxious.  
Patton looked at Virgil to see that he was sort of freaking out.  
"It's okay Virgil," Patton said. "Just take deep breaths okay kiddo? We'll figure this out, no need to panic."  
Virgil took a few deep breaths and smiled at Patton.  
"Thanks padre" he said.  
Seeing that Thomas had now calmed down a bit, Logan continued,  
"To block a room is to prohibit all travel or communication into and out of that room. Essentially, it quarantines that room and whoever is within it."  
"Then why can't you just undo the barrier?" Thomas asked.  
"Because," Logan sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Because a barrier can only be put around a room by the Side that inhabits it, and can never be taken down, no matter what. It's a method most useful when attempting to..."  
Logan paused and glanced at Patton, who looked as if he wanted to cry. Logan cleared his throat.  
"It's a method most commonly used to quarantine a side that's...that's...dying."  
He looked away upon saying this and continued to adjust his glasses nervously.  
"So what?" Thomas said. "You're saying that Roman is stuck in his room, possibly dying and we can't do anything to help him?"  
There was silence among the Sides, until one spoke up. However, it wasn't one that had been present until now, and quite possibly the last person any of them wanted to see at that moment.  
"So you're looking for Roman?"  
Deceit said with a grin, standing in Roman's usual spot looking as smug as ever.  
"I totally couldn't help you with that."


End file.
